monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Karakasa-Obake
Encyclopedia Entry: A type of "tsukumogami", tools used by humans that came to have life dwell within them and became monsters. This is a race of umbrellas that became tsukumogami, and they have a form covered in a huge umbrella. Those who were handled with care in which the sentiment of gratitude dwells, and those who were used crudely and thrown away in which negative sentiment dwells both become tsukumogami, and they have in common a strong desire to be "used" by the human male who is their owner. Since their original purpose was only to be used on rainy days, when they change into tsukumogami due to the sheer desire of wanting to be used by their owner all the time, everything in the interior of the umbrella changes to be appropriate for their master "to use them". They always think of pleasing their owner, and to them, their own body, everything from their vagina and mouth, to each and every one of their fingers, is something that exists purely for servicing their owner who is ever in their thoughts. Also, if used by their owners, even if the stimulation given to their devoted, lewd body is only slight, they receive it is a great joy and pleasure, amusing their owner by reacting with a magnified response. Other than that. there's an organ like a giant tongue extending from inside the umbrella. Besides using it to seize the owner and show him inside the umbrella, when they think about servicing the owner, lubricating fluid that hastens the transmission of pleasure is secreted from the tongue. By licking their owner and their own body with that giant tongue drooling with plenty of the fluid, they generate even deeper pleasure, and further please their owner. Also, if they put their owner inside and close the umbrella, it will repel not just rain, but even swords and magic, creating a world just for the two of them barring all intruders. In that confined space with their two bodies glued together, the only thing one would be able to see is their alluring body, and the only thing one could do in response is give in to desire and use them. And while repeatedly using them, the owner would become a prisoner of the pleasure. Just as they desire, the owner will then end up being in the same umbrella with them time and again, continuing to use them relentlessly. To them, every day will become full of happiness and ecstasy, and it'll be a difficult routine to change. Furthermore, although they now have no relation to the weather, even so, their body still recognizes rainy days as "days when they can be used", and throbs. Those who become tsukumogami after being handled with care will do more than just have sex with their owner to repay his kindness. They will work diligently and devotedly provide service to take care of his daily needs. Conversely, those who were treated poorly that become tsukumogami still have the same devoted personality, but they also attack men to indicate their own usefulness. Because of the fear of being thrown away, they become so excessively to those who become their owners that it's abnormal, and they show devotion to an even pathological degree. If their owner doesn't try to use them, they immediately get lonely, capture their owner inside the umbrella, and close it with the intention of sealing him in a world for just the two of them. Encyclopedia Page Karakasaobake.jpg|Japanese Encyclopedia Page Karakasaobake.png|English Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery Category:Mamono Category:Tsukumogami Family Category:Construct Category:Zipangu Region